


Holiday Cards

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how sometimes you can't choose between a silly card and a more traditional one? So, here's one of each. And I apologize in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Cards

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
